Life of Teenagers
''Life of Teenagers ''is a 1993 American animated musical comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Feature Animation, JeremyWorks Studios and Valentina Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros., which released it under its Family Entertainment banner. The film follows Zack and Bianca, two teenagers who befriends, (eventually, fall in love) each other during their daily life with their other friends. However, a school principal Mikaela Madden, who wants to expand school hours and ruin Zack and Bianca's relationship due to her hating on young couples. So, Zack and Bianca have to kept their relationship while they deals with a school principal. The film inspired by the animated films of the Disney Renaissance, as well as non-Disney animated films, but with pop songs. Development of Life of Teenagers began in 1989, when Jeremy conceived its original plot. It was notable for being the very first animated film to have pop culture-themed references and humor (following Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle and Walt Disney Pictures' Aladdin), as well as the first film to be released under Warner Bros. Family Entertainment banner. The film was released in the United States on May 14, 1993, and was a critical and commercial success, earning $297 million on a $55 million budget. Its success spawned various adaptations of the film into other media, including video games, books, toys and a stage musical, which premiered in 2018. The film was owned by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (via Warner Bros. Animation and Warner Animation Group) and JeremyWorks Entertainment. Plot Zack and Bianca are only ones that haven't befriend yet, although the two have their friends. On the first day of school, Zack spots Bianca with her friends, Britney and Sarah. When Zack catches up with her, Bianca introduces herself and they started to befriends each other. During Mikaela Madden's speech, she planned to expand school hours to make school better again. When Bianca, Britney and Sarah heard about this, she must warned every students, but Bianca shortly introduces Zack to Britney and Sarah, which Sarah become jealous of him. After Bianca having her time as a cheerleader, Bianca speaks with Zack agrees to go with him for their relationship (like a date) after their plan. However, Zack's friend, Layne talk to him about dating, but Zack told Layne that he will try his best. After seeing Zack and Bianca's relationship begin, Mikaela had a plan to ruined Zack and Bianca's relationship, which she tried many times throughout this movie until then. Later, Sarah and Britney happen to meet up with Zack. After a little help with them, they later had a meeting at Mikaela's house tonight. Later that night, Zack, Bianca, Layne, Britney and Sarah sneak into Mikaela's house, but they heard that Mikaela's plan is make school every day. Zack must tell the others, but he been captured by Mikaela Madden for her revenge. Bianca, Layne, Britney and Sarah later save Zack and help him escape. After they escape, Zack and Bianca spend personal time together. The next day, Zack buys some Valentine's Day gifts for Bianca to ask her that she is going to prom with him tonight, but only to find out that she is transfer to another school. Bianca assures Zack that no matter what, he will always love him right before she leaves the school, leaving Zack heartbroken. Mikaela finally send Zack to the detention for his punishment. As Bianca say goodbye to Britney and Sarah, Sarah told Bianca that she will never give up for Zack and she started going to look for him, while Layne tell Zack that Bianca need you and go for her. Zack and Bianca are reunited and they started fall in love each other. Zack and Bianca make it to the prom at school, as they started end up onstage and dance, watched by Sarah (which she later fall in love with Henry after she drop her glasses), Britney and Layne on each other, while Mikaela planned to ruin their show, but she fails. After her failure, Mikaela furiously yells that she reveals that she transfer Bianca away from this school and make school all day. Unbeknowist to her, Mikaela was fired from school as principal. After the school, Bianca prepares to leave to another school but she and Zack decide to remain together anyway, and they started to kissed each other for the first time; thus, a relationship starts between them. Voice cast * Jason Marsden as Zack, a 16-year-old teenage boy who befriend with Bianca, later she becoming his girlfriend. * Christina Ricci as Bianca, a 16-year-old teenage girl who befriend with Zack, later becoming Zack's girlfriend. * Billy West as Layne, Zack's friend. ** West also voices Henry, a boy who is Sarah's friend, which he feel in love with her. * Debi Derryberry as Britney, Bianca's friend * E.G. Daily as Sarah, Bianca's friend * Jessalyn Gilsig as Principal Mikaela Madden, a cruel couple-hating school principal who is obsessed over good grades and soon believes that longer school hours are the solution. Coming soon! Production Development In 1986, after the success of JeremyToons, Cartoon World, Little Mattie, and Tales of the Journey, JeremyWorks Studios and Valentina Animation had begin a partnership to produce a few films. Malia Snyder and Lorena Valentina pitched two concepts to Jeremy Carpenter, Who is Bianca? and Teenage Mysteries. Teenage Mysteries was focused on a teenage boy (who would be later remade as Zack) as a private eye resolving a kidnapping case, while Who is Bianca? is about a teenage girl named Bianca, who moved to the new school for better life with her new friends and deals with a school principal about expand school hours. After Teenage Mysteries don't made it beyond rough storyboards, Jeremy Carpenter and Lorena Valentina then decided to conjoining the two supposed films into a single film and retooling them as a "buddy story" between the two characters. They built around the title Life of Teenagers and drew inspiration from films, such as Footloose ''and ''Grease. The film was originally to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, however, it later replaced by Warner Bros. due to "creative differences". More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Release Life of Teenagers was initially scheduled for release on November 12, 1993, but was pushed back to May 14, 1993 to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season. Attached to Life of Teenagers ''is the ''Little Mattie short film Working Hard. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on July 10, 1992, and was shown before Cool World, Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, Bébé's Kids, Stay Tuned, and Cartoon World: The Movie. * The first theatrical trailer was released on October 2, 1992, and was shown before The Mighty Ducks, Little Orphan Annie, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Aladdin,'' The Muppet's Christmas Carol'', and Toys. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 3, 1993, and was shown before Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, A Far Off Place, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and The Sandlot. * TV Spots began to air between April and May 1993. Home media Life of Teenagers ''was released on VHS and Laserdisc in the United States on September 21, 1993 by Warner Home Video. In October 1996, was re-released once again on VHS. The VHS tape was re-printed and re-released through Warner Home Video's catalog promotions: the Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary Celebration (1998), Century Collection (1999), Century 2000 (2000) and Warner Spotlight (2001). A DVD version was first made available on May 13, 2003, it included behind the scenes, the ''Little Mattie short film Working Hard, 3 episodes from the spin-off TV series, music videos, and deleted scenes. A re-release of the same DVD, but bundled with Nathalie's Family, JeremyToons: The Movie, and The Missing Riddle, was released on May 2, 2006. The "JeremyWorks Classic Edition" of this film was released on Blu-ray for the first time on August 16, 2016. It includes a movie ticket to Warner Animation Group's Storks. Also, a 25th Anniversary Special Edition of this film was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 19, 2018. It was featuring the same special features from the original 2003 DVD and 2016 Blu-ray as well as new ones including a sneak preview of Newer Life of Teenagers. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on May 12, 1993 though MCA Records. It was later released on June 19, 2018 by WaterTower Music. Another soundtrack was composed by John Debney. Musical numbers # "This Is Today" (Aaron Lohr, Christina Ricci and Chorus) # "We Ever Met" (Aaron Lohr and Christina Ricci) # "Cheerleader Time" (Christina Ricci and Chorus) # "One Day" (Aaron Lohr, Billy West) # "End Freetime" (Jessalyn Gilsig) # "Finally Together" (Aaron Lohr and Christina Ricci) # "Our Love Forever" (Aaron Lohr and Christina Ricci) # "It's Our Time" (Tevin Campbell) # "Our Love Forever (End Credits)" (Mike Reno and Ann Wilson) Reception Coming soon! Other media Television series Main article: Life of Teenagers (TV series) Life of Teenagers ''is a American animated television series created by JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Bros. Television Animation in 1994, based on JeremyWorks' animated feature film of the same name. The series aired on Fox Kids from 1994 to 1995, and Kids' WB from 1995 to 2000. Other appearances ''Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Newer Life of Teenagers ''and ''Life of Teenagers: School Years In 2004, the DVD of JeremyToons 2 featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video sequel to Life of Teenagers, including new character designs and storyboards. The story would have involved Zack and Bianca meet a new friends. It was set to be directed by Steve Loter and scheduled to be released in 2005, but was delayed for many years until production was cancelled in early 2008 due to script issues. In September 2015, it was announced that the Life of Teenagers ''sequel, was revived and back into development by Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks, and split into two direct-to-video sequels. On April 25, 2017, it was announced that two 65-minute direct-to-video sequels have been planned and will take place straight after the movie. In July 2017, the title for the first direct-to-video sequel was revealed, entitled ''Newer Life of Teenagers, is set for an early 2018 release. The next sequel also had its titles revealed, which is Life of Teenagers: School Years, which is scheduled for releases in late 2019. CGI reboot On September 2018, Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks Studios announced that a CGI reboot of Life of Teenagers was in production, with Grant Gustin and Kristen Bell announced for the roles of Zack and Bianca, respectively, while Kate McKinnon, Alison Brie, Josh Gad and Kristen Wiig was announced to voice Sarah, Britney, Layne and Mikaela. The film will be animated by animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who did animated some JeremyWorks' previous film, such as Two Teenage Ghost (2016), as well as provided animation for Warner Animation Group's Storks (2016) and Smallfoot (2018), and who also gave the characters as the same human design from Storks (2016). Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:G-rated films